


水晶发条

by Kashi000



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Fucking Machines, Light Bondage, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29262744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashi000/pseuds/Kashi000
Summary: 亚拉戈机械X水晶公有轻度的色情暴力描写
Kudos: 4





	水晶发条

水晶公褪下兜帽，久未接触外界的红色双耳在空气中微微抖动了一下。青色的墙壁模糊映出一双赤色的眼睛，但水晶公的视线并没有在上面多做停留。

他解开身上的袍子，柔软的布料无声垂落，在地板上堆积起黑红相间的色彩。如果莱楠队长在场的话，恐怕会对他这乱丢衣物的行为发出埋怨的叹息。可遗憾的是，这里是水晶塔的深处，是管理者才有权限进入的秘密房间，并没有人会对水晶公提出意见。

很快他就脱下了身上所有的衣物，已经半数化作结晶的身体毫无掩饰地袒露在空气中。

红发的猫魅男子叹了口气，在空无一人的房间里说道：

“开始吧。”

像是回应他的命令一般，昏暗的房间里，瞬间亮起了许多双“眼睛”。

水晶都的居民几乎都见过塔里的那些奇妙的“机械”。那些或是球状或是方形的金属生物，可以与人交谈却永远像是在自说自话，似乎拥有生命却早已被固定好了轨迹。很少能在塔外见到它们的踪影，而塔中的那些，大部分时候都安静无害，并不会主动接触他人。可现在，那些原本沉默无声的机械生命，纷纷回应着管理者的命令运作了起来。像是仆从为主人清开道路一样，它们半悬在空中，分做两排，金属纹路上闪烁的光线一路指向房间深处。

水晶公早已看惯眼前的景象，即便没有引导他也知道应该去向哪里。他赤脚踩在冰凉的地面上，每走一步，耳边都会有带着嘶嘶声的语音传来。

“正在对管理者（端末）进行扫描……”

“……以太转化率良好，供给回路运作正常。”

“……正在确认同化组织磨损状况……过度稼动导致部件损坏为……”

“警告，警告，推荐进行休眠模式。”

“警告，警告，端末已经超时使用438672小时，推荐进入休眠模式。”

——“不需要休眠，正常进行维护。”

水晶公简短的语句让机械们停止了喋喋不休的汇报，颜色各异的光线几番闪烁后又一同安静了下来。

他停下脚步，抬头看向坐落在房间最深处的这台装置。深金色的圆形底座与两道交叉的金色拱线共同构勒出半圆的形状，不得不承认亚拉戈自有其独特的审美设计，如果不去注意周边地板上盘绕的各色管道排线，这座未启动的装置看起来反倒像是一座拱形的华美平台，又或是设置于这隐秘房间中的巨大装饰。

水晶公漫步走入这座装置，他身材本就矮小，踩上巨大的底座后，这种尺寸的不协调便显得尤为突出。感应到他的进入，装置底座缓缓升起玻璃屏障，如同透明的花瓣一般在金线的顶端汇集，将这位管理者与周围完全隔离了起来。

“咔……咔咔……检测到管理者（端末）进入，即将开始进行第315次维护，”

伴随着机械音毫无感情的宣告，装置顶部缓缓垂下许多细长的“绳索”。它们似是由金属制成但是又十分的柔软，看上去倒有些像那些日常缠绕在水晶公四肢的装饰绳。这些垂落的暗金蔓藤准确地缠上了水晶公的双臂，而水晶公也十分顺从地举起手臂，配合那些柔韧的金色绳索、将自己的双手固定到了头顶。同一时间，圆形的底盘中也升起了同样柔韧的金色脚枷，束缚住了他的双脚，以确保他维持两腿分开的姿式。

尽管水晶公此刻的姿式显得屈辱且无助，但这并不是要进行什么拷问或是责罚，反倒是为了规避风险的必要措施。古·拉哈·提亚在第一次接受“维护”时，因为反应太过激烈，险些弄坏这设备与他自身。在那之后，经过系统再度评估，维护时的拘束措施就被大幅强化了。

而他也早已习惯将“水晶公”与“古·拉哈·提亚”分割开来，把他们当作体内的两个不同的人来区别对待。古拉哈讨厌接受“维护”，他厌恶像任由机械操弄摆布，好像自己也和它们一样没有人格与意志。而水晶公却并不在意，对他来说，这具身体和可以拆卸修理的零件没什么不同。

因此现在，是"水晶公"在张开双腿，前倾着身子，将自己赤裸的肉体毫无保留地袒露在机械的镜头面前。红色的射线从上至下扫过他的全身，最终对准了他绯色的眼瞳，在获得管理者的授权之后，“维护”便正式开始了。

水晶公含住机械手臂送到他嘴边的口环，将它咬进嘴里，口环两侧系着的搭锁绕过红色的头发，在他的脑后扣紧。确认固定完成，深色的软管便穿过口环的洞，毫不留情地钻进了他的嘴里。无论经历了多少次，最初异物进入的触感还是让水晶公感到了恶心，他的身体不受控制地试图将侵入者吐出来。但在机械动力面前，这样的抵抗根本微不足道。软管在他的牙齿间滑过，轻松抵达了口腔深处，并在喉咙口轻微旋转着，寻找着继续下行的方向。口水不受控制地溢出，水晶公明白试图吞咽只会引起更为严重的呕吐感，所以只是任由唾液顺着自己的嘴角流下，在脖颈处青色的水晶上濡湿出一道亮色。很快装置就寻找到了正确的方向，伴随机械运作声响，软管撑开他的喉道，一路向下行去，直至抵达胃部。

最初需要确认的是改造后的黏膜是否正常运作。

虽然不清楚进入体内的软管是由什么材质制成，但应当是被精心设计过的，管身十分柔韧且温热，为了防止划伤食道，顶端甚至还被做成了圆润的凸起形状。此时软管已经深入体内，机械的作动已经不会再让他感到太多的痛苦，但为了能够确认得更为准确，那深色的入侵者仍然不知疲倦地在他体内探索。水晶公能够感觉得到那小小的凸起像是拥有意志一般，在自己的体内摸索游走，直至确认完毕每一个细小的角落，这让他不由地皱起了眉头。

当然，他接受过改造的部位并不只有一处。

另一侧的机械爪早已抓住他的臀部，同样深色的管道对准他的后穴，待先端分泌的液体充分进行润滑之后，便慢慢挤入了他的身体。如果说对胃部的检查尚且可以忍耐，那么下身将要接受的操作就没有那么轻松了。直肠黏膜的吸收只是辅助，并不会像对胃部那样做详细的确认。上方的检查仍在继续的同时，下方的管道已经提前开始对端末进行初期的”供给“了。

作为水晶塔的端末与管理者，水晶公可以自由使用塔内积蓄的庞大能量。理论上只要他待在附近，就能够源源不断从水晶塔获得补给。但是作为独立的个体，他能够承载的负荷却是有其上限的。雷克兰德遭袭时防护障壁的展开，前往游末邦时与沃斯里对应周旋，都已经给他造成了巨大的消耗与负担。当然，他可以选择待在水晶都静养。无需太多时日身体的故障与能量的缺失都可以自然而然获得补偿。但从珂露西亚岛回来之后，决战已近在眼前，水晶公已经没有时间、也不愿意再多做等待了。

暗色的管道微微膨胀了起来，仔细观察，可以看到有状似液体的某种东西，正顺着这些管道向这具身体流去。以太本身是无法长期聚集起来的，除非在激烈的放射与外力作用下使之化作水晶。但象征亚拉戈睿智体现的这座水晶塔，却能够将储存的以太液体化，并将之化作能源，直接输入端末的体内、将其大量存储于水晶化的肉体之中。以太是万物的生命之源，同时也是魔法的原动力。这也正是这具原本魔力平平的身体能够自在使用诸多魔法的真正原因。

此刻，那些被精制的以太正通过软管，借由肠道涌入水晶公的体内。第一波以太注入的瞬间，他不由地睁大了双眼，但因口中含着的口环，最终他只能发出含糊不清的声音。最初流入的以太仿佛在他的体内按下了某个“开关”，接下来的时间里，他的每一寸血肉，无论是否已经化作结晶，都因此被激活，以几乎颤抖的喜悦去迎接生命力的注入。

有人会把以太比作美酒，并将过度吸收以太产生的眩晕称作为“醉以太”。而此刻的水晶公，正如被浸泡在最为纯粹的原液中一般。他感觉自己仿佛被活生生地丢入了金色的以太河流之中，还没有等他探出头来喘气片刻，口中的管道也不甘落后般地开始注入的动作，新一波的巨浪瞬间将他裹挟，毫不留情地把他按入更为湍急的漩涡之中。

如果将此前的他比作是干瘪破旧的人偶，那么此刻的维护就好比强行撕开他的胸膛，掏尽破败的棉絮，再把新鲜的填充物毫无间断地塞满他的体内。

他结晶化的那上半身，正回应着那涌入体内的金色能量，发出淡淡的蓝色光芒。被吸收的以太犹如金色的血液一般，在他青晶色的肉体内游走。待确定到磨耗破损的部位后，以太便在那一处汇集，如同修补瓷器的金漆一般，将已经支离破碎的结晶体重新黏补起来。

而他仍保留人类肉体的部分，则在用每一寸神经、每一根血管、每一个细胞去欢迎着这浓厚芳醇的能量注入。体内蕴育出的热量渐渐在他的下半身，准确来说应该是阴囊的部分汇集起来。已经获得了优质能源的这具躯体，自觉配合着机械的操作，极为合理地想要将体内原有的陈旧以太蓄积在一处，并将之化作精液排出体外。像是为了让管理者能更更好地完成“排出”的工程，四周待机的机械爪也纷纷开始了新的活动。冰冷的金属爪变化了形态，它包裹住红发猫魅的阴茎，仿佛肉筒一般为他上下套弄。机械们自然也没有放过他深红色的尾巴，机械爪挠搔着尾巴的根部，直到那柔顺的赤毛在刺激下渐渐蓬松。它们早就已经记录下了足够的数据，知道要如何运作才能最大取悦管理者，以更快达成工程的目的。

睡眠、食欲、性欲……随着时间的流逝，水晶公早就已经很难感受到这些身而为人的基础欲求了。现在机械进行的动作，对他来说也不过是“维护”时为了排出体内陈旧以太，所必须进行的步骤之一而已。过去他的上半身还没有完全化为结晶时，机械爪还会拨弄刺激他的乳头，以进一步提高作业的效率。这令他一度怀疑过亚拉戈的技师是不是有什么奇怪的癖好。但是随着水晶对上体的侵蚀，这部分的步骤倒是已经可以跳过了，他也因此庆幸少了些折腾的功夫。

至始至终他都没有感受到什么过度的痛苦，但伴随着机械的每一次刺激，那即将射精的感觉却让水晶公依旧没有由来地感到恐惧。仿佛每次重复这样的过程，深藏在他体内的某些东西也正在一点点被冲走，如同被波浪冲蚀的沙滩，再也寻不到半点痕迹。

这让他想起萨雷安时曾与学友讨论过的谜题，如果一艘船上的木头逐一被替换，直到所有的木头都不是原来的木头，那么这艘船还是原来的那艘船吗？

因此他无法委身于机械所带来的快乐之中，这也正是造成他苦痛的根源。他闭上眼，告诉自己再继续忍耐下去。他是这座塔的管理者，并不是真的只是塔的附庸。他开始回忆，不间断地思考，努力使自己的意识浮出水面。他回忆那些已经陈旧得已经无法想起的过往，回想那些崭新的却终会有所缺憾的记忆。但是今天却不如以往那样的顺利，无论他怎么努力放空心绪，总有杂音在他的胸中回响。

他又忍不住想起那对蓝色的眼睛，想起晚间他最后询问的话语——

“水晶公的愿望也会实现吗？”

会实现的。当时他口中如此答道。无论是我所珍爱的水晶都的人民，还是那个人，都会得到拯救。

不是这样的。但是他心中翠色的眼眸却在冷冷反驳。你明知道他想问的并不是这个。

那双蓝色的眼睛是无声的质问，与心中喧嚣的声音汇合在一起。令他几乎是逃走般地离开了悬挂公馆。夜风中他听到有人在问。

——那么，古拉哈提亚的愿望会实现吗。

水晶公没有办法回答。

“————！”

腹部与脚下感受到温热的喷溅，在理解到这是自己的身体所吐出的精液后，水晶公那在欢愉中挣扎的思绪终于得到了空虚的宁静。完成了使命的机械也停止了动作，它松开了对水晶公的拘束，软管亦缓缓从他的身体中退出。这具失去了支撑的身体无力地跪倒在地上，口环被松开的瞬间，水晶公没能抑制地干呕起来。但是他能吐出的只有些许未能被消化的以太残滓而已，浅黄色的液体顺他的嘴角流下，还没等他擦拭便消失在了空气之中。他支撑着身体想要站起来，却一时间使不上力气。

正当他想要唤来机械系统协助自己时，却听到房间的角落传来了几声干巴巴的掌声。他抬起头，无影那双淡金色的眼睛正带着几分嘲讽看向自己。

几天前爱梅特塞尔克才在观星室坦言自己正是水晶塔的设计者之一。因此水晶公对于他的突然出现并不感到意外，甚至并不在意他究竟看到了多少。

今天他实在是太疲倦了，他没有更多的气力去与无影周旋，况且这恐怕也是最后一次维护了。

他撑起身子，缓缓站了起来。尽量让自己步履平稳地走出装置，就这样一言不发地从爱梅特塞尔克身边走过。

经过无影身边时，他仿佛听见了一声极其轻微的嗤笑，但是他并没有回头。


End file.
